The Land of the Sun: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
An Oath Is Born As the three stared each other down, another figure standing on the water, watching from a distance. Her eyes glared coldly at Ean. "You'd better not bring harm to my sister, Ean.." She thought. "Or you will regret it..." "Ean, you don't need to worry about her picking fights, ill be there to back her up, meaning" he said, his eyes full of death and anger, making even Kyashi get frightened. "You better watch out, you and your guardians!" he said sending Ean flying with his airbending. "Such killer intent..." Kyashi thought as she watched the display of power by Seireitou. Ean was at the top of a rock face at the other side of the lake. "I'm intrigued Seireitou! And when I'm intrigued, there's nothing to stop me then! Sparring with your little girl there would be fun, and I'm wondering if you trust yourself enough to let a little growth happen without killing her!" he yelled as the left side of his face began to turn frosty. Kyashi glared. "I'm tired of your shit!" She snapped, the canines in her mouth along with her nails were growing slightly sharper than normal.... "Oh, the beast reveals itself! C'mon, try me!" Ean yelled back, the ice on his face growing. "hold it" Evan appears Kyashi almost went wild but then Seireitou grabbed her shoulder, and she immediatly calmed down, looking up at him. Seireitou faced Ean, "Ean, listen, ill make this simple, if you dont leave at this moment and stop bothering Kyashi, ill kill you. If you interfere during her or the others' training, i will kill you. Simple enough?" he said to Ean. Ean's ice faded somewhat. His eyes filled with blood-lust, he spoke: "I won't interfere, but I'm still going to do my job. Next time we'll be met on different terms, Kyashi, and this man next to you who can't even know his own problems won't be ther to stop me or yourself!" he shouted as he blew away in ice and snow. Kyashi's glare softened then, as the canines and nails retracted, and her eyes turned back to their blue color. "Damn him...." She muttered. "Who does he think he is?" "His name was Ean, but for some reason.... he cant remember me.. but one thign is for certain, im not gonna let him harm you or anyone" he said smiling "Yeah, especially me." Ryuka said, appearing beside Evan and staring at the two. Seireitou put his hand out, "Everyone, lets make a pact between us... a friendship pact that we will always help eachother" he said Ryuka was surprised, but jumped on the water and put his hand on top of Seireitou's. "Right." Kyashi smiled, turning to Seireitou and putting her hand on top of Ryuka's. "Right!" "i'm in" Evan sticks in his hand. Seireitou smiled as the group flew their hands up, cheering "Oh boy, its late, we should probably go to bed" he said Sachi smiled to herself. "I guess we do have something in common after all..." She thought. "We now both hate Ean." With that, she shunshined away. Back at the Guardians HQ "Ean, you can;t go out with out your limiter, it's dangerous!" scolded Jenifer Follman, Ean's friend and fellow captain. "Yes, I can, and you don't need to tell me this," he replied and hastily walked away. "What about Nami? What will she think?" his old friend retorted. Ean froze in his tracks, thinking about what his girlfriend would say about his unbridaled use of his frost side. Nami would throw a fit, alright. "Fine. But only after this one last battle. The wolf girl has to be taught not to follow in the foot steps of her master." he said as he continued walking down the street of the HQ. On the Road Ean was riding back to his outpost near the town the group was staying in, his limiter in place so as not to allow the frost side of his personality to come forth and reek havoc again. He was alone on his megabike, the rumbling of the engine the only sound for a long time, and when he saw the lights of the city, he turned off the road and went to the back alley that led to his in-town base on the west quarter. There, he contemplated what he was going to do about any consequences of this fight, using what he was told never to use as a tool. The frost side of his race's people was never truly able to be contained, and some were more dangerous than others, in his case, he had never heard of anybody so blood-thirsty... Another late night Kyashi was sitting there, looking out deep into the waters, lost in thought. "That guy Ean....he knew how to fully control the waternd morph it into ice." She deducted. "And that look in his eyes...were the same eyes I saw of Gaara....He must be very powerful." "Speak for yourself, kid." Kyosuke replied. "If he ever shows up again, I'll just have to kick his rear end in." "....Who is he?" She wondered, though not ignoring Kyosuke's words. "his name is Ean Eromalc, one of the Guardians' captains." said seireitou walking out from the hall and leaned onto the railing, looking out into the ocean right beside Kyashi. "I really dont think you have anything to worry about, the Guardians are all talk.... even their leader needed help from 3 to 4 other captains just so i would kill their leader" he said smiling and chuckling. Evan walks next to her "what are you doing out here" he stares down to the water "Evan.... do you mind if i talk to her alone?" seireitou asked calmly. "okay" he dissapears "Thank you" he sent to Evan telepathecly. He faced Kyashi, "Kyashi, do you mind if i convey some truth something to you?" he said "Shoot." Kyashi replied, looking at Seireitou. "Well, when Tsunade was believed to be dead, my heart was filled with self-hatred and anger. I looked for her in The Spirit World for 2 months without sleep and still coundnt find her. I truly believed she was gone.... then i met you, and i saw a reflection of her in you.... at that point i conviced myself that i was in love with you... but, then i realzed that Tsunade could never be replaced, and so i fell into my anger, remember that day, when i was stern and fierce, yeah, that day. Then HIkaur showed me that Tsunade was alive and my heart finally regained that missing piece" he said smiling at her. Ean was listening in on the conversation from an unsensable distance and was actually touched by this display of heart. Like me and Nami... he thought. Seireitou-san...." She muttered, not knowing what to say. "Was that the only reason you were so kind to me?" She asked seriously. "Because I reminded you of her?" However, she did not look at him with anger, only calm questioning. "Well, at first, yes, but then, i began to develop feelings for you, for love yes, but more of a brother/sister kind of love" he said smiling "Really?" The seriousness in the blonde's face faded, and she smiled as well. "Because I think of you as a brother, myself." She admitted. "Really, well, i guess our feelings are mutual" he said laughing. He looked out to the sea, "We may not be siblings by blood but the only brother i ever had attemped to kill me" he said looking at her, "I guess, im trying to say that i dont just think of you that way, i consider you my sister, in a way" he said smiling. Kyashi nodded. "Thank you, Seireitou-san, for being honest." "He'd better not like you that way," A voice said from behind him. "Or else I'd have to use Amaterasu." Ryuka walked up from behind the two, standing a few feet away. "Hi." Seireitou looked at Ryuka's eyes. "Anything wrong, Ryuka?" he asked "I couldn't really sleep." Ryuka shrugged. "A bit of an insomniac myself." Glancing at Kyashi, he noticed she was mostly trying to avoid his gaze, which surprised him a bit. He minusculously raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What's with Kyashi?" He thought. "What did you mean by like you that way? In a loving way or in a sibling way?" he asked At this point Ean rolled his eyes. Teenagers. "In a loving way." Ryuka replied, folding his arms and looking skeptically at Seireitou. "I'm not looking after kids." Kyashi raised an eyebrow at the statement, but slightly blushed, and was almost tempted to slap Ryuka, but restrained herself. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him about me and Mizu-kun..." She thought. "What will I say? How will he react?" "Well, i dont, well, i do, but in a brother/sister way of love" he said as he faced Kyashi as telepathecly asked her, "Are you gonna tell him about Mizu?" "I guess I'll have to..." She telepathically replied. "He's gotta know sometime...." Seireitou nodded as he left, "Good night Ryuka-san and Kyashi-imoto" he said as he left Telling Ryuka Sei left... time to listen more closely, this is gonna be juicy, thought Ean from his hiding spot. "Eavesdroppng is rude," said Hikaru. He was directly behind Ean with one of his Shadow Blades drawn. "I do not see the relevance of spying on Ryuka and Kyashi." "Oh, you sensed him too, Hikaru-san?" seireitou asked, sitting down right behind Ean. "yah" Evan apeared on top of him "you could get hurt" "Yep," replied Hikaru. "The Guardians are getting sloppy." He then said, "Normally I wouldn't want to get into a fight, but I think I can make an execption," He raised his index finger, "if he tarries here any longer than he should." "Well, at any rate, Hikaru grab Ean and lets give these guys privacy" he said flashing away Ryuka and Kyashi, alone Ryuka nodded. "Later, Seireitou-san." He replied, turning to Kyashi. Walking over beside her, he stared at her. "Geez, Kyashi. It's just me." He said smugly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not Pein or Madara, so you don't have to be nervous." Kyashi still had her gaze avoided. "I guess....that's what happens when you're in love." She replied quietly. Turning to Ryuka, she breathed in, then out, and said quietly, "I love Mizu." At first, there was only silence, and Kyashi feared the worst. "....Really?" Was all he said. Kyashi had her gaze on the floor. "Yes..." She said, although a voice a bit stronger. "Although I don't know what to say now...." Another deafening silence. Kyashi waited for the inevitable dramatic "I can't believe this. I thought you loved me" speech. She waited for him to walk angrily away, never to speak to her again. It didn't come. Instead, she felt a hand press itself on her head and ruffle up her hair. "Well, congratulations." He said calmly. "Now you have another spiky-haired emo to fall head-over-heels for!" "I'M NOT A FREAKIN EMO!!!" yelled Mizu from the Lord knows where. Kyashi raised her head, looking at Ryuka incredulously. "You're not mad?" "Of course not." He replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling. "I wouldn't have any reason to be mad at you for having a boyfriend....I mean, that's kind of a ridiculous fear, isn't it?" He looked into her eyes. "Kyashi....like Seireitou, I had always thought of you as the sister I never had." He said seriously. "Even though I may not like you that way, I still think of you as someone I could live and die for. I'll be there to protect you....always." Kyashi's eyes were filled with mixed emotion, and she grasped Ryuka in a tight hug. "Thank you, Ryuka-kun." She replied. Ryuka grinned. "''Now ''she calls me 'kun'...." He thought. "Just don't start repopulating overnight, OK?" He teased. Kyashi's eyes widened, before she let go of him and slapped him. "Shut up!" She snapped, a vein popping in her head. Mizu then appeared in front of them and said, "Alright, who called me 'emo'?" "hahahahah" You could hear Evan laughing in his room Mizu instantly disappeared as he was brought to the hall by Seireitou. "You idiot, you were eavesdropping!" "I heard emo, that's all," said Mizu. The Next Morning Seireitou woke up to see everyone lined up, "Oh, well, goodmorning Evan-san, Ryuka-san and Kyashi-imoto" he said. Ryuka nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Seireitou." He replied. Kyashi smiled. "Good morning, Seireitou-san!" She chirped. Mizu was sitting in the window and said, "Great, another day of the soon to be dead guy barking orders. Good morning indeed." He then drew his Shadow Blade and began to polish it. "aw man last night was funny" Evan laughed "I don't even want to know what you guys did to Ean," said Mizu. "Alright, everyone, we are about one day away from arriving in the Sun Lands, so, today will be your last day for R n' R" he said At that Evan's mood went down "Speaking of which, where's Mizu?" Ryuka looked around. "He appeared a second ago on the boat, asked who called him emo, and then disappeared before he found out it was me." "Also, since i guess its all out in the open now, we should officially congradulate the new couple" he said smiling raising his hand to Mizu and Kyashi Mizu stopped polishing his blade and blushed a little. He then smiled and said, "And congrats on Tsunade being alive. Man, my sister-in-law's Kekkei Genkai never fails to impress me. First healing everyone in the war, and now reviving someone's soul?" He stood up and walked over to the rail, staring out to sea. He noticed Kyashi had come up next to him. He smiled and gave her a kiss. Kyashi blushed, scooting a bit closer to Mizu. Seireitou clapped his hands and sent to Kyashi telepathecly, "Im happy for you, Kyashi-imoto" he sent smiling